1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier, and more particularly relates to a carrier for carrying an electronic device to be installed on a host device and a method of assembling the host device.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional carrier carrying a hard disk drive. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional carrier 100 comprises a main body 110, a plurality of conductive elastic elements 120, and a handle 130. The main body 110 is adapted to carry a hard disk drive 10, and comprises two holding members 112 and a connecting member 114. The connecting member 114 connects the holding members 112. The holding members 112 are disposed opposite to each other. The hard disk drive 10 is disposed in an accommodating space S1 formed by the connecting member 114 and the holding members 112. Furthermore, the conductive elastic elements 120 are disposed at the connecting member 114 of the main body 110 and protrude outside the main body 110. The handle 130 is pivoted to the connecting member 114 of the main body 110.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the conventional carrier 100 of FIG. 1 carrying the hard disk drive and disposed in a cage. The cage 20 can accommodate a plurality of the carriers 100 carrying the hard disk drives 10. When the carriers 100 are disposed in the cage 20, the conductive elastic elements 120 of each of the carriers 100 are compressed and contact the cage 20 so as to prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI).
However, since the conductive elastic elements 120 of each of the carriers 100 protrude outside the main body 110, it is necessary for an assembly worker to exert a relatively great force on each of the carriers 100 to push each of the carriers 100 into a predetermined position or pull each of the carriers 100 from the predetermined position when the assembly worker want to insert the carriers 100 into the cage 20 or detach the carriers 100 from the cage 20. Hence, it is easy to damage the conductive elastic elements 120 of each of the carriers 100. To solve the aforesaid problem, a relatively large clearance must be kept between the portion of the cage 20 that is designed to contact the conductive elastic elements 120, and each of the carriers 100. However, by providing greater clearance, on the whole, the cage 20 occupies more space.